The Hickey On The Neck
by NCIS-Bones-Chick
Summary: Brennan is late for work and Angela notices a hickey on her throat. This is basically a story about Booth and Brennan finally getting together. I think my story has come to an end, unless you give me any ideas. R&R  This is by the way my first story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody! This is my first fanfic, so I'm still learning. I really hope it will be good :)**

**I do not own Bones**

She came running into her office at 9:30 AM. It was two and a half hours later than usual at a Monday morning. Her hair was a mess, her make-up was a mess and her clothes didn't match. It was a rarity for Temperance Brennan to come in this late, and she just hoped that her best friend, and co-worker Angela Montenegro, hadn't noticed because she would immediately start to interrogate her about details of why she had come in late, and Temperance really didn't want to explain.

Taking a look in the mirror at her office Temperance saw the purple-ish hickey on the left side of her throat _'damn it,'_ she though _'I don't have anything to cover it with'_.

Taking a deep breath, she assured herself that everything was going to be just fine; she sat down in her office chair and began her paperwork.

Two minutes later a greeting could be heard from Brennans office door.

"Good morning Sweetie, "came the sing-song voice of Angela "so, I finished my sketch of our latest John Doe, and he's a..." she trailed of as her eyes widened at the sight of the hickey on her best friends throat. "Wow, Sweetie. Who made that?"

Brennan looked up from her paperwork for the first time since Angela had walked through her door in the hopes of Angela not noticing her hickey, but of course her friend would notice it.

"I- ehh- well, see," Brennan trailed off. She really didn't want to say who it was that had given it to her.

"Is that why you were late, Bren?" Angela asked instantly.

"You noticed?" Brennan winched "I hoped nobody had noticed I was late, but of course you would, 'cause you're always coming into my office every morning to say hello," Brennan said the last part as a statement while looking at Angelas face. It had a huge smile on it.

"You know, a little bird told me that a certain FBI agent wasn't at his office early this morning. Does that hickey on your throat have anything to do with it?" Angela asked excited.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ange" Brennan said with absolutely no emotion in her voice.

-BONES-

Seeley Booth sat at his desk, two hours behind with his paperwork because when he woke up this morning, he was laying right next to the most beautiful and sexy woman he'd ever seen.

Her head laying on his naked chest and her beautiful auburn hair spread across his upper body. She had looked to sexy laying there half on top of him, that he had started to press light, soft kisses against the top of her head, which had resulted in her waking up and looking up at him with those mesmerizing blue eyes that just begged to be looked in. As she rolled over to her stomach and whispered _"Good morning Handsome,"_ into his ear he couldn't bear it anymore and kissed her softly but passionate on her pretty lips. And soon what had started as an innocent good morning kiss, quick became a much more passionate and lustful kiss, that had ended in them slowly making love.

As a result of that he now sat there in his office, two hours late, his hair a mess, his tie sloppily bound around the neck of his slightly wrinkled shirt, but with at huge smile on his face as the thoughts of last night and this morning ran through his head.

-BONES-

Angela rolled her eyes at her best friend's stupid comment.

"Sweetie, I'm talking about that HUGE hickey you have on the left side of your throat, and the fact that you were over two hours late, for you anyway, this morning," Angela insisted.

"But what does that have to do with whichever FBI agent was late for work this morning? And how do you even know he was late, you doesn't work at the Hoover-building," said Brennan.

"Bren, I'm not talking about some random FBI guy, I'm talking about _our_ FBI guy, your partner, our G-man. And I know these things because I know everything about every person I know."

"Somehow I don't find that very reassuring," Brennan said, sounding a little scared.

"What doesn't you find reassuring?"

"The fact that you know everything about everyone you know,"

"It's a figure of speech, Sweetie. It just means that I know a lot about what's happening around me".

"Oh," Brennan said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Okay, Sweetie. Listen up, I'm gonna go over there, close that door and _we_ are going to sit down on the couch over there and _you_ are going to tell _me_ all about why you were late, how you got that hickey, and who gave it to you," Angela said with a beaming smile on her face.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Brennan asked, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Nope, because I'm not leaving, and neither are you, this office until I've got the _whole_ story," Angela said while walking over to the couch and plumping down in one end, leaving the other free for Temperance to sit in.

When Brenna didn't move Angela started talking, saying:

"Bren, Sweetie, now you rise and walk over to the couch and tell me the story, if you don't walk over here yourself, I will carry you over here,"

With that threat in her ears, Brennan rose and slowly walked over to the couch at sat down next to the still over-smiling Angela.

"I still don't have a choice, do I?" Brennan asked, still desperately looking for a way out.

"No you don't, so spill," Angela said, with a smile still on her face.

"Okay, so last night..."

**Okay, so hi again.**

**This is the first chapter of my fist fanfic ever. I know it's a little short and now very exciting but if you like it I'll keep on writing chapters to it. **

**So please R&R, it'll mean a lot to me :D**

**Bones hug from NCIS-Bones-Chick**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here is the second chapter of my first fanfic. I know it's very OOC but I'm not very good at those squinty things and Brennans feelings :)**

**The story is by the way approximately a year after the episode **"The Parts in the Sum of the Whole" **But Booth didn't go to Afghanistan and Brennan didn't go to Maluku and Booth didn't meet Hannah, they just continued as "normal".**

**Everything that is between **"Brennan's office 7:30 PM" **and **"Present time in Brennan's office in the couch, with Angela" **is Brennan telling Angela about what happened. Angela of course doesn't get all of the details and the thoughts Booth have, but this is how I chose to write it :D**

**(Thoughts are in italic)**

**I only own the 206 bones in my body, and the dvd's ;)**

Last time:

"_I still don't have a choice, do I?" Brennan asked, still desperately looking for a way out._

"_No you don't, so spill," Angela said, with a smile still on her face._

"_Okay, so last night..." _

"Okay, so last night Booth shoved up at my office..."

**Brennan's office 7:30 PM.**

"Chop-chop Bones, we gotta go," Booth said walking into her office.

"Why, do we have a case?" Brennan asked, a little startled at Booth coming into her office this late.

"Sure, a case, come on gotta go," Booth said, sounding unconvincing as he walked over and took her jacket from the chair, across from Brennan, and held it out for her to put her arms through the sleeves.

The walk to Booths SUV was quiet as always. The ride started in a comfortable silence, but Brennan soon noticed that they were driving towards the 'Royal Diner'.

"Booth, what are we doing here?" Brennan asked, sounding a little mad, "I thought we had a case."

"Oh, we do have a case," Booth said.

"So, what is it Booth, 'cause if we don't have a case I don't really have time for this, I need to finish a couple of chapters for my latest book, and I have a lot of paperwork, and there's this body from Limbo who needs to…"

Booth cut her off, "Bones, our case is to get_ you_ to eat some food. I bet you haven't eaten since this morning," Brennan started to protest but Booth cut her off once again, "Bones, cut it out, I _know_ you haven't eaten since this morning, you never do, unless of course Angela or I drag you out of your office. So, stay quiet and work with me here."

"Booth, I do work with you, but it is a little difficult to do with no case," Brennan said.

"It's an expression Bones. It means' just do what I say'"

"Oh… But I'm really not hungry Booth," her protestation was busted by her stomach rumbling.

"And you were saying?" Booth asked with a smile on his lips.

"Okay, fine, I'll go eat, but you have to take me home as _soon _as we're done eating, I really do have to write those chapters for my book."

As that sentence was finished, they pulled up to the diner, Booth with a smile on his face, and Brennan looking a little stressed.

While they were sitting in the diner Booth tried to start some small-talk but Brennan didn't listen. If it had been anyone else but Brennan sitting the across from him, they would have noticed that he was a little nervous.

'_Come on Seeley', he thought to himself, 'it's Bones, you don't get nervous around Bones, she's your partner, no screw that, she's you friend,' his internal battle continued._

Across from him, Brennan was having her own internal battle.

'_Come on Temperance, it's Booth, he's nice, you don't have to be nervous, you do this stuff all the time. He drags you out, you try to protest even though you do want to go with him, it's just another of those normal evenings' _Brennan tried to calm herself down_. 'Wow he really looks good today, that shirt hugs his shoulders, and arms, and abs perfectly. Wonder how it would be to have those perfectly muscled arms around – Tempe stop! He's your partner; you don't think about your partner like that, it's inappropriate.' _Brennan tried to stop talking to herself, but it just continued. Inappropriate thoughts about her partner ran through her mind._ 'Not really the best way to calm yourself down Temperance,' _as her thoughts continued to betray her, Booths thoughts weren't much better.

'_Wow she looks tired. Maybe I should make sure she gets some sleep tonight and not stay up all night writing her book.'_

"Come on Bones, looks like we're done here," Booth said as the put down some money to pay for their meal.

Brennan noticed he put down enough money to pay for both their meals, "Booth, you don't have to pay for me, I'm perfectly capable to pay for my own meals."

"I know Bones, but this time I'm paying, and there's nothing you can do about it." Booth insisted.

Brennan was to discuss and just put on her jacket. Booth walked up beside her and put a hand on her lower back, where it always was, gently leading her out of the diner, to the SUV.

The ride to Temperance's apartment was quiet.

'_We haven't talked at all since I picked her up. Talk to her Seeley, say something,' _Booth though about what to say until he settled on the classic:

"So, how was your day Bones?"

"Fine, thank you. I identified two bodies from Limbo, filled out some paperwork from our latest case," Brennan answered, looking a little happier now.

"Sounds interesting Bones," Booth said with a total lack of excitement in his voice.

"It actually was exciting. One of the bodies had several broken costaes* and a hole in the sternum," as Brennan talked Booth smiled _'that's my girl. Wait, did I just say 'my girl', she's not my girl, she my friend, nothing more. Oh, I wish she was something more. Wonder what I would be like to have her perfect body beneath my hands, running my fingers through her hair, kissing those beautiful lips – no, no, no, no Seeley, it's not good, she's your partner, you can't think about her like this.'_

The rest of the ride continued pretty much like this, Brennan talking squint and Booth trying not to think inappropriate thoughts about his partner.

Twenty minutes after they had left the diner they came to a standstill in front of Brennans building. As Booth stopped the car Brennan asked:

"Do you, eh, want to, eh, come up for a cup of coffee... or anything?"

"Sure, why not," Booth said as he killed the engine. When he looked over at Brennan he noticed that she looked a little distracted _'had she been like this the whole evening?'_ Booth asked himself.

"Hey Bones, you okay?" Booth asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know, you just seemed a little distracted, that's all."

"Oh," Brennan said, "yeah, I need to talk to you."

"Uh, o-kay? About what?" Booth said. Now he started to get worried, she wanted to talk to him? When women say such things, it's never good.

"I'll tell you when we're at my apartment," she said as they started to walk to her door.

After they had entered her apartment and discharged their jackets and shoes Brennan asked:

"Can I get you anything? A beer? Cup of coffee?"

"A beer sounds good," Booth answered as he sat down in the couch.

Brennan walked to the kitchen and returned with a beer and an iced tea. She handed over the beer to Booth and sat down on the couch.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" Booth asked, unsure if he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Yeah, I do," Brennan just stated, looking intently at Booth, trying to figure out what he was feeling, he looked slightly worried.

Booth waited for her to continue, but she just sat there, staring at her.

"About what?"

"Oh, right. Eh, about us," Brennan said.

'_Wow, that doesn't sound good,' _Booth thought. "Okay, bring it on," he tried to sound confident, he did a poor job.

"You don't have to be nervous Booth, it's not like I'm going to shoot you or anything," Brennan said, a hint of a smile ghosted in her eyes.

"Well, it's just that when women say they need to talk to you, it's not very often a good thing, so I got a little worried. Okay, so what do you have to say?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately, and I was remembering what you said last year in front of the Hoover building-" she was cut off by Booth.

"Bones, I don't really want to talk about it anymore okay, I know I screwed up and I understand a respect your decision"

"Booth, stop talking and let me explain," Brennan said, looking directly into the chocolate brown eyes of Seeley Booth _'wow his eyes are beautiful, no, don't think of that right now, you have to keep talking'_.

"As I was saying, I've been thinking a lot. I've replayed over and over what we said to each other. What I didn't realize at the time thought was, that you loved me," her voice faltered to a whisper and tears started to collect in her eyes. She blinked rapidly and continued "and I didn't see that, because I was too stupid and cold and..."

"Hey Bones, look at me," Booth said as he turned slightly so he could face her, sat down his bottle of beer and replaced it with her hands, "you're not stupid, and you're not cold. Your mind just didn't have time to process it all, I understand," he was cut off.

"No Booth, you don't understand," Brennan was crying now, and talking so fast that Booth had a hard time to keep up, "I wanted so much to tell you that I loved you, but I couldn't form the words, and instead of trying to say something else I just – I just said nothing. And now I realize it was a really bad idea not to say anything, because it kills me every time I see you go out on a date, smiling to her, flirting with her. I know it's irrational, but I can't stop feeling like this and-"

Once again she was cut off. But not by words this time, she was cut off by the soft lips of Seeley Booth.

At first she was frozen, and Booth became worried, had he made a mistake? Had he misunderstood her words? As he was about to pull back she relaxed and kissed him back. Wow, she tasted amazing. The taste of salt from her tears was clear, but there was something else, something he couldn't describe, something that must have been the taste of Temperance.

Opening his mouth slightly he ran his tongue softly against her lower lip, asking for entrance.

She opened her mouth to the kiss, tasting him fully now as his tongue brushed against hers. Neither was fighting for dominance, they were just exploring each other's mouth, tasting and feeling. This was much better than the forced mistletoe kiss three years ago with a puckish prosecutor staring at them.

She broke off the kiss in the need of air. As she caught her breath he trailed kisses along her jaw, down her neck, until settling at her collarbone, sucking lightly on the skin there. She tried to stop the moan that came, unsuccessfully.

"Booth," she said, slightly out of breath.

Booth stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. "Don't talk, Bones, just feel."

And with that said he kissed her mouth once again, bringing his hands to her hair, entangling his fingers in it.

This time she was the one asking – begging – for entrance as she moved her hands her his shoulders, grabbing them as their tongues battled inside their mouths. When she broke away, at the desperate need for air, the only words that came out of her mouth was:

"My. Bedroom. Now," in a ragged breath.

Before she even had finished that sentence Booth had lifted her from the couch and started walking to her bedroom.

When he put her down on the bed he looked into her eyes. Eyes that were normally a light blue, but right now they were dark with lust. _'Probably matching my own'_ he though.

Looking into her eyes he saw trust, longing, and... was that love? No it couldn't be. But it was. Even though he wasn't sure, he believed that it was love.

"You sure about this?" he asked her.

'_Always the gentleman' _she thought. She didn't answer. Instead she pulled him down on top of her, locking his mouth with hers as her hands roamed along his back, feeling his muscles vibrate at her touch. As she ran her fingers down his chest, she marveled at the feeling of his strong muscles. Reaching the edge of his t-shirt she tucked lightly at it.

He broke the kiss, lifting himself from her and took off his shirt. He sat there, straddling her with a leg on each side of her hips.

As he took off his shirt, Temperance's eyes were drawn to his perfectly muscled, lightly toned, chest.

He leaned down to kiss her again, working on the buttons of her shirt, he became frustrated. Why didn't his fingers do what he wanted them to do?

Brennan rolled them around and broke the kiss. Booth was about to prostate when he saw why; she opened the rest of the buttons on her shirt and slid it down her shoulders. Booths eyes instantly became bigger and his erection grew, now pressing so hard against his pants it almost felt painful.

She, now straddling him, moved her hands to his 'Cocky' belt buckle, letting her hands brush against his erection. He growled.

"Easy there, or I'm not going to last very much longer," he said with a breathless voice. She smiled evilly at him, opening his belt and sliding it out of his pants, then opening the button and zipper of his jeans, teasing him with several 'accidental' touches.

Groaning he rolled her over so he now was on top, kissing her lips lightly, before trailing soft openmouthed kisses down her chest, lingering a little in the valley of her breasts before moving down her stomach. Opening her pants with his hands and pulling them down her legs, he raised himself of the bed at took of his own pants and socks. Laying down over her again he opened her bra and slid it off her shoulders before kissing her breasts and teasing her nipples.

Not long after, it became too much for both of them and they quickly got rid of their boxers and panties.

"Show me how to make love," Brennan whispered in Booths ear.

That did it, neither of them holding back any feelings, they made love.

After a – long – while they lay in bed, both breathing heavily.

"Wow, that was-" Booth said, trying to find the right words, but failed.

"Amazing" Brennan finished.

"Yeah, well, it was a little more than just that. It was the best."

"Yeah. It was," Brennan turned so that she lay on her stomach, looking at him. "I love you, Booth"

"I love you too Bones" Booth said, surprised that Bones had said that she loved him. Smiling he said to her, "You know you're quite active in the bed."

"Yeah, I've heard that before. I like being in control," she said, smiling too.

"So do I," Booth said, "seems like we're going to have fun, huh?"

"Yes, it is," Brennan said, yawning.

"But now, we're going to sleep. Sleep well beautiful," Booth stated.

"You to, Booth. I love you."

"Love you too, Bones."

And with that, they fell asleep, him spooning her with an arm around her waist.

Booth woke up to the sight of the most beautiful sleeping forensic anthropologist in his arms. Smiling to himself he remembered the night, it had been wonderful.

Tracing light circles on her stomach Booth began kissing her hair while daydreaming about last night.

A light stirring took away his thoughts as Brennan turned in his arms looking up at him with a smile on her lips.

"Good-morning Sleeping Beauty" Booth said a smile spreading across his face.

"'Morning handsome. What time is it?" Brennan asked, still smiling.

"Eh, 5:30 AM." Booth said looking over at the clock.

"I have to get up," Brennan said while trying to roll out of bed.

"No you don't," Booth said while grabbing her around the waist.

"Yes I do, or I'm going to be late."

"Come on. You've been meeting way to early all those years anyway, you have the right to stay home late sometimes," Booth insisted, kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Booth, I really need to-" she was cut off by his lips at her right breast, "uhh, that's nice."

Booth rolled over her pinning her to the bed while teasing her breasts with his tongue.

"Are you sure you have to go right now?" He asked in between his teasing.

"I believe I can stay a little longer."

'A little' soon became an hour and a half because of Booths very distracting lips, and other body parts.

"Booth, now I _really_ have to go," Brennan insisted.

"Okay, fine, go," Booth said.

"You know, I have to take a shower. You're coming with me?" Brennan asked and Booth jumped out of the bed and followed her to her to the bathroom.

After another make-out session in the bath, Brennan rushed through her breakfast and rushed out the door after another make-out session with Booth.

**Present time in Brennans office in the couch, with Angela**

"Oh. My. God," squealed Angela, "so are you two finally together?" Angela asked excited.

"Well, ehh, we don't want everybody to know, so it's a secret. You got that?" Brennan asked.

"I got that. This is so fantastic, Sweetie. I have about a thousand questions, but it have got to wait 'cause I can see you Knight-in-shining-FBI-standard-issue-body-armor coming towards us!" Angela was beaming with excitement. "I'm gonna go now so you two can have some privacy. By the way, we are going to have lunch, and you can't say no!"

Angela rose from the couch and walked out of Brennan's office greeting Booth with a big grin and a "Hey Studly" when she passed him.

"Angela!" Brennan yelled after her.

"What?" Angela shouted back and stopped walking.

"Not even Hodgins."

"Aww, come on Sweetie. You know I can't keep anything from him," Angela pleaded.

Brennan looked at Booth who just looked confused. "Fine you can tell Hodgins, but _no _one else, or I'm coming after you!"

Angela grinned at Brennan "Sure, sure. Just don't forget about lunch," she said before she started walking again.

**Okay, so this was the second chapter of my first fanfic! Please tell me what you thought R&R!**

**I would also like some ideas about what Angela could ask Brennan about. **

***A 'costae' is a rib**

**Hugs from NCIS-Bones-Chick**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW, 22 reviews! Thank you so much everybody! I love you, I get so happy every time I open my mail and there are lots of reviews and 'follow story' alerts**

**Okay, so I think this is the last chapter of my first fanfic, unless some of you give me any ideas of what to write.**

**I hope I didn't disappoint any of you who've been reading my story.**

**I only own the 206 bones in my body, and the DVD's ;)**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

"Hey Bones," Booth said as he walked into her office.

"Hey. So, what's up?"

"We have a case," he said without his usual spirit.

"Is it a real case, or are you trying to drag me out to eat lunch?" Brennan asked with a smile.

"As much as I wish I could take you out to eat – especially if it ends like last night – I can't, because it's a real case. _And_ I think I heard you were going out to lunch with Angela? I'll fill you in on the case the way," Booth said, now with a dreamy smile ghosting around his lips.

"Right, lunch with Angela. Urgh. Okay, then let's go."

As they walked to the car Booth put his hand lightly on Brennan's lower back, a little farther down than usual, but not so far down that it would draw attention.

"So, a couple was walking through the park when they saw something weird under a bush and went there to examine, and guess what they found? That's right, a body," Booth said as they sat in the car on their way to the crime-scene.

"Okay," Brennan said in a very professional tone, while trying not to give in and kiss him right there while he was driving the car. _'Take a breath Temperance, you can wait until tonight,'_ she thought to herself.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

They arrived at the crime-scene. Brennan looked at the body a little, ordered people around and telling Booth what she found before saying:

"Ship it all back to the Jeffersonian and I'll look closer when we get there," to Booth she yelled, "Booth I'm ready to go!"

"Okay Bones, then let's go," he said running over to her, a big smile on his face.

They drove in silence to the lab. As Brennan started to open the door, Booth locked them.

"Booth! What are you doing? I need to get out and-" as she said that she had turned her head to face Booth, but before she could finish, his lips silenced hers with a passionate, but soft, kiss.

"You were saying?" Booth asked, slightly breathless, after he broke off the kiss.

"Ehh, I ehh. What?" Brennan said in a flustered voice.

Booth laughed as he unlocked the doors and let Brenna out.

'_That should get me through the day,' _Booth mused to himself as he drove back to the Hoover building.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

After about two hours of examining the bones of their newly found victim Angela dragged Brennan out to lunch. As they sat in the diner, Angela began to throw questions at Brennan.

"Soo, Bren. How was it?" she asked in a very serious, but slightly wondering, voice.

"How was what?" Brennan asked, trying to pretend she didn't know what Angela was talking about, 'cause this wasn't really anything she wanted to discuss with anyone.

"Sweetie, you know what I'm talking about. How was Booth in bed?" Angela asked.

"Well... He was, ehh, good. Thoughtful. Always making sure I was comfortable. Never rushing, taking it slow – sometimes maybe a little too slow. Very careful that he didn't hurt me," Brennan trailed off, not wanting to say anymore about it.

Angela, not willing to give up just yet, continued to ask questions. "Come on Sweetie. I've been waiting for this to happen for years, give me something," Angela whined.

"Angela, I'm not going to say anymore. This is my private life, and Booths, if you want to know anything about him, ask him," Brennan stood her ground.

'_I'm __not__ going to ask Booth about those things' _Angela thought.

"Okay, fine. But just tell me _one_ thing. How does he look, you know, down there?"

Brennan pondered over how to answer that question without saying too much.

"Well, I can tell you that he has nothing to be embarrassed about," Brennan said after a little while, a smile plastered on her face as thoughts about her and Booths time in bed ran through her mind.

Lunch proceeded with normal small-talk after Angela tired to pull more information out of Brennan, but she didn't budge.

After they finished lunch they drove back to the Jeffersonian and started working.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

At 6:15 PM. Booth came back to see what the Squint-Squad had found.

"So Bones, what've we got?" Booth asked as he swiped his id-card and went up on the platform.

"Male, Caucasian, mid twenties to start thirties, about 6 feet three inches," Brennan answered.

"Okay, great Bones, now let's go," Booth said as he began pulling her towards her office.

"We're going home. Well, we're going to the diner, and then we're going home," he said with a big smile on his face.

As the reached Brennans office he took her coat as she discarded her blue lab coat. Booth helped her into her coat and led her outside to his SUV.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

At the Diner they ordered their food. They waited in comfortable silence for the food. When the food arrived Booth asked:

"How was lunch with Angela?"

"It wasn't that bad actually. She was really curious, but I didn't really want to tell her anything. She insisted pretty badly, but I didn't say anything. I told her that if she wanted to know anything about you, she'd have to ask you," Brennan said, a little sound of pride in her voice of her ability the withstand Angelas pressing questions.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

After dinner Booth and Brennan drove to his apartment. They barely made it inside the apartment before their mouths were locked together. They fought off their jackets and shoes with difficulty because neither wanted to break the kiss. At last the succeeded and stumbled to the living room, only breaking their kiss to get air.

As Booth rested his forehead against Brennans he whispered:

"God. I've been waiting for this since you left this morning. I really missed you."

"I missed you too Booth. Now shut up and kiss me again."

Booth chuckled lightly, "Anything you ask, my dear."

As their kisses became more frantic, so did the action of their hands on the other's body. Clothes now became an annoying barrier and as Brennan began opening the buttons of Booths shirt, he pushed her slowly towards his bedroom. Both things happened without breaking the latest kiss. They stood in front of his bed as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and she slid it off his shoulders.

He broke the kiss and softly pushed her down on his bed following not long after, straddling her hips with his legs as he leaned down to kiss her once again, letting his tongue slide along her lower lip. She opened her mouth to him, releasing a moan that was stifled by his mouth.

Running her fingers along his bare back, down and around, sliding up his chest she felt the muscles vibrate lightly under her touch. His hands were now tugging at her shirt. She broke the kiss and let him slip it over her head.

Instead of returning to her mouth, he planted soft kisses on her throat, down to her collarbone, sucking lightly at the skin there before he let his mouth wander down her body to her lower belly, his hands starting to work on the button and the zipper of her pants.

Not soon after, neither of them had any clothes on and their bodies moved with a steady rhythm against each other, pushing each other closer to the edge with every move.

After they were both satisfied Brennan cuddled up against Booths chest, the hickey on her neck now a deep red again, she sighed contently. Booths arm snaked around her waist, his hand resting on her belly.

"'Night, Booth. I love you," Brenna said as Booth pulled her back closer against his chest.

A moment of speechlessness ran over Booth, _'she loves me!'_ he thought.

"I love you to Bones. Sleep tight," Booth said a smile on his lips.

And they both fell asleep with a content sight and a smile tugging in the corners of their mouths.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**So, my first fanfic have come to a – possible – end. Please ****review. I don't mind criticism, as long as it's constructive.**

**If you want me to continue you're welcome to give me ideas of what to write and I'll happily continue.**

**Bones hugs from NCIS-Bones-Chick.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody!

I just want to thank everybody for their amazing reviews and they've inspired me to do a sequel.

The sequel for this story is now up and it's called 'Secret, or not?'.

Kisses from NCIS-Bones-Chick.


End file.
